Magus (Earth-7528)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = Formerly Adam Magus, the Lurky Man, Madness Monster, Him | Identity = No Dual | Identity2 = (existence unknown to Earth's general populace) | Affiliation = Former head of the , Heather Douglas (pawn), created through the manipulations of the In-Betweener, Lord Chaos, and Master Order; former host of the Madness Monster; Former leader of an army of grotesque doppelgangers of Earth's heroes and others including Hellspawn, Moonshade, Necromancer, and the Thanos doppelganger. These doppelgangers were actually natives of the Dimension of Manifestations, commissioned through a contract with Anthropomorpho | Relatives = Adam Warlock (original self); The Enclave (creators); Ayesha (genetic twin); Goddess (good self); Starhawk (nephew) | Universe = Earth-7528 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly "the pits" beneath HalvaCenter on planet Calculex; formerly Sirus X aka Homeworld, Hercules Star Cluster; unnamed fortress in a pocket dimension at the end of a Dimensional Corridor; High Evolutionary's Counter-Earth; Soul World within Adam Warlock's Soul Gem | Gender = Male | Height = 6' 2" | Weight = 240 lbs | Eyes = White | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = The Magus has blue/grey-hued skin | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former psychic vampire, former galactic tyrant and god. | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jim Starlin; | First = Strange Tales Vol 1 178 | Quotation = I am the Magus. I'm here to save you. We all are. | Speaker = Magus in his child form | QuoteSource = Annihilators: Earthfall Vol 1 2 | HistoryText = Origin When Lord Chaos and Master Order decided that they needed to create a Champion of Life to oppose Thanos, the Champion of Death, they sent their creature, the In-Betweener, to kidnap Adam Warlock. In the In-Betweener's realm, Warlock was bombarded with Chaos and Order's "dark secrets" for centuries. Primarily, they taught him that there was no such thing as good and evil. Rather, the true struggle was between purpose (life) and non-purpose (death). Warlock sought refuge from these "truths" in his cocoon, but they penetrated even there. Finally, Warlock gave in to these "truths," which resulted in him going insane. Somehow escaping the In-Betweener's realm, Warlock ended up 5000 years before his time. Now calling himself the Magus, he emerged from his cocoon with greatly enhanced powers, purple skin, and an afro. The inhabitants of Homeworld attacked him and were quickly slaughtered. The survivors soon began to worship him as the one, true god. The Magus used their advanced technology to build a fleet that forcibly spread the religion of the Universal Church of Truth throughout the galaxy. Thus, the Magus ruled a vast theocratic empire for millennia. Finally the Magus set out to bring about his own creation. Four years before Warlock was to be abducted by the In-Betweener, the Magus found the woman who was to be the Matriarch in a brothel and created the other institutions that he remembered from his experiences as Warlock. The Magus appeared to Warlock as a big glowing head after three of his Inquisitors murdered a girl Warlock had sworn to protect. He taunted Adam with illusions that made him realize that he and the Magus were one and the same being. Warlock vowed to defeat the Magus, much to his amusement. The Magus confronted Warlock after Adam's encounter with the Madness Monster. The Magus easily defeated Warlock in battle, gleefully slapped Pip the Troll, and then revealed Warlock his origin: Warlock's future; his past. Warlock refused to believe it until the Magus finished Adam's sentences for him, proving that he knew how events were going to unfold. The Magus also revealed that he knew of the Matriarch's attempts to dethrone him. Warlock recovered and attacked him, only to be humbled again. The Magus toyed with him some more until the proper moment to summon the In-Betweener. Gamora sought to stop him, but was slapped herself. The Magus blasted Adam with harmless radiation that would lead the In-Betweener to him within hours. The Magus then left, ordered the Matriarch to be executed and ordered 25,000 of his Black Knights to attack Adam, Pip and Gamora. The Magus planned for the Knights to keep Adam too busy to devise a way to escape the In-Betweener. However, the Magus had reckoned without Thanos, who appeared to help Warlock just as the Knights were attacking. With Thanos' help, Warlock and the others escaped the Knights and retreated to Thanos' ship, Sanctuary II. The Magus learned of Thanos' involvement and used his astral senses to look into Sanctuary. He saw that Thanos had constructed a time-machine and was planning to send Warlock through it. The Magus realized that with Warlock and a time machine, Thanos could prevent his very existence. The Magus opened a portal onto Sanctuary and led a squadron of Black Knights against Thanos, Warlock, Pip and Gamora. Once again he planned to delay them until the In-Betweener's arrival. However, Thanos convinced Warlock to steal all of the Black Knights' souls. With no one in his way, Warlock plunged into the time machine with Pip. Thanos and the Magus squared off, and the Magus revealed that he knew Thanos wanted to destroy all the stars, and that as Life's champion, he would oppose him. The two of them fought a cataclysmic battle while Warlock found himself on his own "kismet trail," a junction of his possible futures. The Magus had just beaten Thanos when he suddenly began fading from existence. Warlock had destroyed the trail that led to his life as the Magus. The Magus began a futile dash toward the time machine to stop Warlock, but he faded completely before he could get far. The universe then recreated itself without the Magus having ever existed. Infinity War The Magus was recreated when Warlock expelled both the good and the evil sides of his persona in order to become a logical god after having gained the Infinity Gauntlet. Magus was seen talking with Body-Maker (make that Anthropomorpho). Magus said he needed a shade for every hero on Earth. Anthropomorpho replied it had to fulfill the needs of those with greater power levels than Magus. Magus said that that would soon change and that Anthropomorpho better hope he was not feeling vindictive when it did. Through travel to a number of dimensions, the Magus acquired many Cosmic Containment Units. With these units in his possession, the Magus now had the power necessary for the creation of his shades, ordering Anthropomorpho to make duplicates of Thanos and many of Earth's adventurers, in turn. He then sicked these "shades" onto the people they were based on. Magus knocked over some chess piece heroes as he watched his "shade" versions of the heroes battle their counterparts. The "shade" Thanos warned Magus that these heroes were known for their tenacity. Magus then said he had foreseen every eventuality, prompting Shade Thanos to say that he didn't understand why Magus had the shades fight. Magus insulted his sidekick Thanos and sent out the Reed Richards' shade to defeat the original and take his place. Thanos tracked some mysterious energy readings and the Thanos doppelganger to a fortress in another dimension. There he encountered the Magus and was shocked to discover he had returned to existence. After a not-so-friendly tête-à-tête, Thanos was ready to battle the Magus and the doppelganger. However, the Magus revealed his army of doppelgangers and Thanos realized he was outmatched. The Magus used his technology to send Thanos back to his own dimension and erase all the information he had collected. Thanos went to get Warlock's help, which was exactly as the Magus planned. When ShadeThanos said he couldn't find any fault with Magus' plan, which prompted him to wonder if it would ensnare Magus' "other self," a furious Magus grabbed him by the neck and stated Warlock was his shade, not vice-versa. ShadeThanos agreed. Magus asked about the Galactus Contingent. When they found they were ahead of schedule, Magus decided it would be better to find a way to slow them up. Magus and ShadeThanos watched as Thanos went to the Realm of Death with Warlock and the Infinity Watch to consult the Infinity Well in order to learn how the Magus had returned and what he was up to. When Magus feels they have learned enough, he informs Death indirectly that they are in her palace. Magus watches as his Reed Richards' shade detonates a gamma bomb while the heroes are all gathered within the Fantastic Four's headquarters. Thor used his hammer's mystical powers to contain the blast. Then, Magus and ShadeThanos teleported into the Fantastic Four's base and took back the shades of Iron Man and Richards. Magus watched as the heroes found a red herring; coordinates he left for them because he wanted them to be there. Magus said that the gamma bomb was never meant to destroy the heroes, only to get them involved so that they can "muddy the waters"; The heroes ware just pawns while Thanos and Warlock are the main pieces, Pip, Gamora, Galactus, and Eternity being useful secondary pieces. Magus planed to manipulate them all into getting what he wanted. With Galactus still running too far ahead of schedule, the Magus blew up his ship in order to slow him down. Magus says that despite all his power he aspires to greater heights. Magus sees Thanos, Warlock, and the Infinity Watch arrive at a second destination point on time. Magus says you can't imagine what it's like to have a past that never was. To be denied all his yesterdays and tomorrows. Magus says that when he gains ultimate power Thanos and Warlock will pay the most. ShadeThanos asks about Thanos' warnings against divinity. Magus says Thanos subconsciously felt unworthy of the power and that he has no such fatal flaw. He has already been worshiped as a god. Magus watches as the Living Tribunal arrives before the catatonic Eternity. Magus dispatches the other shades to Earth to fight the heroes who remained behind. Magus watches as the pawn heroes teleport right to where he wanted them- facing Thanos and the others. A misunderstanding results, as the Earth natives still distrust Thanos, with the concomitant battle ensuing. Magus says that nothing can stop him now. Magus admires Thanos' ability to bring out the extremes in those around him. ShadeThanos thinks that he, like his counterpart, craves ultimate power. Magus notices Gamora experiencing a vision where a gauntleted hand reaches for Warlock. At some point, the Necromancer, the Doctor Strange of the High Evolutionary's Counter-Earth, who had left that planet years before and thus escaped its destruction, went to the true Earth in search of the true Doctor Strange. He found and killed a double of Doctor Strange loyal to the Magus. However, the Necromancer then decided to offer his services to the Magus via a telepathic signal, and the Magus accepted his service. Magus watches the heroes on Earth battle their doppelgangers and the heroes at the power station fight the Infinity Watch group. Magus asks ShadeThanos to tell him as soon as Phase III is ready. At some point (at least according to a vision of the Master), Magus enjoys some champagne around this time. ShadeThanos tells Magus a second time that he senses something (Kang and Doom), but Magus says to forget it. Magus watches as Galactus comes and teleports all the heroes aboard his ship. ShadeThanos warns Magus about underestimating Galactus' might. Magus says that Galactus is integral to his plan. Magus says he is about to lay claim to the Earth. Magus watches as Warlock reunites the Infinity Gauntlet. The Gauntlet doesn't work because of the Living Tribunal's verdict earlier that they could not again be used in unison. Galactus goes to appeal to the Living Tribunal to allow for the Gauntlet working. The second Galactus is gone, Magus teleports in with ShadeThanos and grabs Warlock, who is wearing the Infinity Gauntlet. Magus snatches the Gauntlet from Warlock and puts it on. ShadeThanos pushes Warlock to the ground. Magus stands above Warlock now wearing the Infinity Gauntlet. Warlock mocks Magus for wanting a powerless gauntlet, but Magus says the power will be restored soon. Magus sends ShadeThanos out to greet Thanos as he teleports to Magus' base. Magus explains that Thanos was used to activate the secondary players. Galactus was used for his might and prestige. Earth's heroes were used to confuse everyone to the true goal. Warlock was used to bring together the Gauntlet for him. Magus admires how even cosmic giants are his unknowing slaves. He tells Warlock of the field that prevents Quasar from using the Ultimate Nullifier. As Magus watches the pending verdict on the Gauntlet, Kang and Doom decide to attack. Warlock decides to side with the devil he knows and fights with Magus against them. Kang shoots Magus. Magus hits him and smashes his face into a screen. Magus gets up and realizes that the field that was blocking the Ultimate Nullifier is down. Kang shoots Magus in the back. Now angered, Magus backhands Kang. He hits Kang into the wall, and goes to physically use the Cosmic Cubes to reinstate the shield. Doom defeats Warlock and Kang tells Doom to go after Magus. Doom says he will, but since Kang is no longer any use to him he blasts him. Magus is aghast to find that the Cosmic Cubes are missing, having been stolen by the Goddess, unknown to the Magus. Doom blasts Magus from behind. Gamora resuscitates Eternity making it possible for Eternity to overturn Living Tribunal's verdict. Magus struggles to his knees. Doom demands the Gauntlet, but before Magus hands it over Eternity allows the gems to work together. Magus stands triumphant. He dissolves Quasar and holds the Ultimate Nullifier in his hands. Magus sat on his throne with Warlock on a cross as in Gamora's vision. In moments, Magus adjusted to godhood though the Reality Gem was a bit much to focus on. Magus said to Warlock, "Whoever fights monsters, Warlock, should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster. And when you look into the abyss, the abyss also looks into you. Nietzsche knew exactly what he was talking about." Magus emerges from one chamber to addresses the two Thanos as they battle. Magus invites the winner to join him within the chamber, and then places a spell on the door to remain locked until one Thanos is dead. Magus watches from within the room and admires Thanos as a unique being- despite the fact that there are currently two of them. Magus believes his Thanos' augmented power will ensure the real Thanos' death. Then Magus will deal with his disloyal thrall. Magus says that two of anything is too much. Magus decides that soon his existence and that of his shades will take the place of the others. Magus stands victorious with the Infinity Gauntlet now functioning. As Invisible Woman frees the Magus' captives, including her husband, the Magus appears as a giant face. Invisible Woman tries to attack it, but the Magus simply snaps his fingers and lines up all his opposition except Warlock, who remains on his cross, and Thanos, who emerges from his victory over ShadeThanos. Thanos stands in Magus' face, but Magus uses his power to force Thanos to bow. Thanos tells Magus that reality is not what Magus perceives. Magus' confidence is shaken and Thanos attacks. Magus starts pummeling Thanos. Warlock grabs the Infinity Gauntlet from behind and tries to wrest control of the gauntlet. The heroes are teleported onto Galactus' ship and taken home. As Magus and Warlock struggle, Warlock breaks off and power starts to flow from his body. Warlock says that reality is shifting constantly. Warlock releases a being half-Eternity, half-Infinity; Magus did not consider that a link exists between Eternity and Infinity. Magus is defeated. Thanos tells everyone that Magus's Infinity Gauntlet contained a phony Reality Gem. He never gained true omnipotence. Warlock lies comatose. Magus sits in Soul World. He says that next time he will hold on tighter to the universe. Magus decides he will raise a psychic army to usurp Warlock's control of the Soul Gem. Magus tries to recruit Judge Kray-tor and Autolycus, but as they walk they pass right through him. Magus realizes that in Soul World, he is less than an entity because he is only a partial soul. Infinity Crusade Adam Warlock, after having faced the Goddess, the embodiment of his feminine side, goes inside the Soul Gem and confronts Magus. Magus was expecting him. Warlock needs information from the Magus, his masculine side, to stop the Goddess. The defeated Goddess is sent into the Soul Gem and comes face to face with the Magus. Magus informs Goddess that as partial portions of a soul they are only phantoms in Soul World. Goddess charges Magus, but passes through him. Even to each other Goddess and Magus are ghosts. Captain Marvel Adam Warlock had been keeping the Magus contained within the Soul Gem through a significant amount of effort. A being known as Syphonn briefly usurped the Soul Gem, and although Adam soon regained it, the damage was done, and the Magus was out. However, the Magus had been reduced to a shadow of his former self, and that was what had slipped free from the Soul Gem. His time spent in the Gem and with Syphonn had taught him about power, energy, and souls. He learned the art of taking ephemeral energy and converting it to the physical. He went to HalvaCenter, where he began absorbing the very essence of lives he needed to regain his full power. He knew it would take quite some time... and many, many victims. Dozens, perhaps hundreds... Captain Marvel traveled to HalvaCenter on planet Calculex to spend time with old friends just as the city was experiencing a rash of disappearances. He became involved in the investigation when he learned one of the victims was his old lover, Steck'ee. Meanwhile, the Magus lurked beneath the streets with Steck as his hostage. The Magus revealed to Marvel that he was behind the disappearances and that he held Steck prisoner. Marvel discovered that the Magus had killed hundreds more than the 11 victims known to the authorities. The Magus was using the energy from these people to restore himself to full physical life. However, the process was taking too long, so he planned to absorb the cosmically powered Captain Marvel to instantly restore himself to full vitality. Marvel attacked him to no avail. Magus and Marvel were at a stalemate. The situation was further complicated when Rick Jones needed to switch places with Marvel to save his wife Marlo. However, the Magus swore that if Genis left, he would kill Steck. He eventually offered Marvel a compromise. If he would sacrifice himself to the Magus, the Magus would leave Steck and the rest of HalvaCenter alone and annihilate the Skrulls instead. Marvel pretended to go along, but when the Magus tried to absorb him, he found that Marvel's cosmic awareness linked his soul to the universe itself. This power was far too much for the Magus to absorb. Marvel transformed him into photonic energy and blasted him many light-years away from HalvaCenter. Unknown to Genis, however, the Magus landed on an unnamed planet, fully reborn, crackling with energy and laughing hysterically like a good villain. The Magus appeared in the present to Marlo Jones, wife of Rick Jones, by appearing out of her mirror. He apparently opened a portal in her mirror and tried to abduct Marlo through it. Luckily, the mirror was shattered by Phyla, the sister of Captain Marvel. Magus again attacked at the apartment of Marlo Jones. This time however, he found and gravely wounded Moondragon, after entering the apartment through a telephone. Magus offered to heal Moondragon if she admitted she was afraid to die and wanted to be saved. She did so, and the Magus healed her with a kiss on her cheek, apparently mentally enslaving her in the process. Magus appears once more to antagonize Genis again, this time with the aide of Genis' own son, pulled out of time from the future and corrupted. Genis only manages to defeat his son by willing himself to kill him while he is still an infant; and, while this has not yet occurred in Genis' timeline, he apparently would truly follow through with it as the decision wipes his son's older self out of existence. Cancerverse When the fabric of space had become damaged, opening fissures and collapsing reality, Adam Warlock and the Guardians of the Galaxy tried what they could to stop it. In addition to this, the Inhumans have detonated a device known as the T-Bomb, which created a hole in space known as the Fault, which threatened to consume the entire universe. Receiving a warning from his teammates in the future, Adam Warlock did what needed to be done to stop the destruction of the universe. He was able to stop the Fault from spreading, but this left him weakened. In order for this to work, Adam overlapped his timeline to the Magus' future, making the sacrifice to save the universe. This allowed his darker side to take over, and he became the Magus. Some of the Guardians were sent back in time to stop this by Kang the Conquerer, who warned that all possible futures were becoming futures dominated by Magus. He gave them a Cosmic Cube to assist them. Star-Lord attempted to talk Adam into controlling his dark side, but failed. After a battle with the Magus and the apparent deaths of Mantis and Cosmo, Star-Lord was able to revert Adam temporarily with the Cube. But the Magus could not be stopped, forcing Star-Lord to end Adam's life at his own request. But this was all a trick. Having used most of his power to stop the Fault from expanding, the Magus knew he could not defeat the Guardians as long as they possessed a Cosmic Cube. So, the Magus faked the deaths of the Guardians he killed and himself, sneaking away and reviving himself with the Church's belief fonts. Having the members he 'killed' captured, he had his men torture them until they follow only the Magus, revealing that he plans to unleash the dark rulers of the Fault and make the universe like the cancerverse of the Fault. | Powers = According to Quasar, the Magus is the universal counterbalance to Adam Warlock and exists as his negative, dark half. Because of this, he possess all the substantial power of Warlock himself. Avatar of Life: Originally destined to become the Avatar of Life by the In-Betweener, the Magus was designated as the Avatar of life by the aforementioned entities in order to oppose the then-Avatar of Death, Thanos, and keep a cosmic balance between life and death Although it succeeded for a time, the Magus's future was changed and he lost this status. After re-inserting the inactive timeline involving the Magus, Adam was officially recognized as Earth-616's Avatar of Life again. In turn, the Magus's reappearance had designated him as so also. * Summoning: The first iteration of Magus was capable of once summoning the In-Betweener by saturating his past counterpart in a harmless special radiation that acted as a beacon. It is unknown if this capability can only be done via the Soul Gem or that being an Avatar of Life allowed it to be possible. Superhuman Conditioning: As the dark half of of Adam Warlock, the Magus possess all the physical capabilities and abilities of Adam Warlock prior to his most recent ressurection. Formerly, his first incarnation was capable of possessing super strength that was sufficient enough to defeat Thanos in personal combat while his second incarnation, born from Warlock's splitting his good and evil self after possessing the Infinity Gauntlet, possessed Class 10 strength, supersonic flight speed, regeneration, enhanced human stamina, reflexes, and agility, and superhuman durability. His latest resurrection (at it is peak maturity), was at a level in which made him capable of easily defeating Gamora in physical combat and resilient enough to withstand Drax the Destroyer's blow that killed Thanos. Energy Manipulation: Within all his incarnations, the Magus was an extremely capable and adept energy manipulator. Like Adam Warlock, this owed thanks to his unique biology. * Sorcery: Being a "Cosmic Sorcerer" in his second incarnation, Moondragon remarked that the Magus is a rather powerful magician and as such, can command magic for a variety of He is capable of teleportation, creating portal through other objects such as a mirror, and projecting his own arm through devices such as a telephone, time traveling, and vast healing powers in which could heal Moondragon from a fatal wound in an instant. ** Lifeforce Absorption: After escaping from Soul World, the Magus had a wraith-like form. He appeared with a semi-solid head and trunk, with his lower body as an ethereal stream. Physical attacks like Captain Marvel's photonic blasts simply passed through him. In this form, the Magus could steal the "life essence" of sentient beings to augment his power and return him to full physical existence. The Magus could also project psychic blasts capable of harming Captain Marvel. ** Shapesshifting: The Magus was capable of easily shapeshifting himself to impersonate Starfox. * Quantum Magic: His recent resurrection allows him to use the full might of Quantum Magic, a power developed to stop the expansion of the Fault. Like Adam Warlock, he's capable of various feats such as enchantments, transmutations, conjurations, closing space rifts, and magical energy projection. His powers can be rejuvenated and powered by raw magic energy and souls. ** Time Manipulation: After his resurrection, his Quantum Magic allowed him to manipulate time even furter. He was able to overshadow the timeline of Earth-616 and render all futures in which he himself ruled in the end according to Kang the Conqueror. ** Reality Transmutation: The Magus is capable of transmuting reality itself to create realistic illusions. He was able to fool the Guardians of the Galaxy into thinking he was killed by Star-Lord. * Cosmic Powers: His body was made-up of certain cosmic energy receptive cells. He could manipulate cosmic energy for a variety of uncatalogued effects. By tapping into his own stores of cosmic energy, he could achieve Class 50 strength and warp flight speed. In his prime, the Magus possessed vast cosmic power. He could also become intangible, teleport and create teleportation portals to accommodate an army. During the Infinity War, the Magus possessed these powers, but probably to a lesser degree, as he was laid low by energy blasts from Dr. Doom. By this time he no longer possessed his soul gem. Ultra Senses: Possessing both cosmic awareness and mystic senses, the Magus is an extremely perceptive individual. He is capable of conversing with one with Cosmic Awareness as well as being able to sense attempts at changes in his timeline. Kang the Conqueror remarked that had he tried changing the timeline to stop the Magus's influence directly, he would have sensed it. Unknown to him, however, it seemed that his senses proved even more acute, as he was seemingly aware of his subtle entirely. Psionic: Whether done with magic or his own will, the Magus possessed powerful telepathic powers in each of his incarnations. He proved capable of being able to mentally enslave Moondragon unknown to herself in his second incarnation. His most recent resurrection, despite not being fully mature, was capable of taking over 30% of the Earth's population after tapping into the power of the belief font as well as having the willpower to take over Gladiator's body. | Abilities = The Magus possess all of the abilities of Adam Warlock and is a capable hand-to-hand combatant and fighter. He displayed skill in swordsmanship and was able to defeat both Gamora, a master martial artist ans assassin, and Phyla-Vell in combat with ease and was capable of using Captain America's Shield. Like Warlock, he is most likely also a accomplished philosopher, possess a high intellect, and is an occult expert. | Strength = At first he possessed Class 10 strength, by tapping into his own stores of cosmic energy, he could achieve Class 50 strength. In his prime he possessed superhuman strength (above Class 100) and cosmic energy powers sufficient to defeat pre-resurrection Thanos in personal combat. His recent resurrection's strength level is equal to that of Adam Warlock prior to his recent resurrection. | Weaknesses = During Earthfall, the Magus was revived by the Universal Church of Truth prematurely and rendered himself into a childlike body, temporarily weaknening his own powers. | Equipment = Infinity Stones: He also briefly possessed the power of five of the Infinity Gems, granting virtually unlimited abilities to manipulate Mind, Power, Soul, Space, and Time. By an edict of Eternity, the gems cannot be used in combined fashion unless he/it wills otherwise. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * After his death by Lord Mar-Vell, both Adam Warlock and the Magus co-exist. | Trivia = * Kang the Conqueror considers the Magus to be one of the most monstrous entities in ths cosmos. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Magus (comics) | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/magus.htm }} Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Psychic Vampires Category:Wikify